bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Police Rules (Special Mission)
Police rules is a special mission, It is played at Monkey lane and Start with $5000,Beat 50 custom Rounds while obeying the police bloon's rules.The boss of this special mission is P.O.L.I.C.E There is also a boss rush mode Mission The thing is the same as you play normally but A Exception is a Police bloon shows up on screen Before the round Starts,If you obey the Rules,You get $500 Times the Round(Ex.$500 * 5=$2500).If you dont,not only you have to pay a fine(Ranging from 1000 to 1500),But the next round, ALL bloons are replaced by the highest M.O.A.B Class,And take 20 Lives away too!A boss bloon or blimp will appear every 10 Rounds but will have 3000 Hp (15000 For blimps) Rounds(Rules) 1.20 Ceramic,10 Pink(Dont lose a life) 2.10 Pink,200 Blue(Pinks can only be popped by Dart monkeys) 3.Red Raving!(20000 Red Bloons)(Only Un-Upgraded boomerangs attack ) 4.1 BFB,20 Moabs(Gain at least $2000 in this round) 5.1 Vampire(Meta's Conception)(Towers of that Said blimps Color can attack it) 6.20 Reds,20 Blues, 100 Greens(Towers with a Pop count under 100 Must be sold During round) 7.Blimptopia(20 MOABs, 5 BFBs, 1 ZOMG)(Towers that match the blimp's color Can attack said blimp) 8.Red Crash(100000 Reds and 20 BFBs)(Only Dart monkeys on Reds and only Moab maulers on BFBs) 9.10 Commandos,20 Zebras,5 Ceramics and 1 S.H.O.C.K(Towers can and MUST pop at least 1 Bloon on this round) 10.Check point 1(Apopalypse(Patchwork in arure saga))(Only bloons that have the letters of the Boss' name can participate in this round, Other towers must be sold)when this round is beaten 11.Military measures(5 Camo,5 Commando and 1B.L.E.N.D)(Towers without camo Detection(Not by Monkey village effect)Must be sold ) 12.Dark night(5 MetaV.A.M.P.I.R.E and 1 M.O.O.N) 13.Covert Canyon(20000 Red CAMOS)(Same rules as(But can also get a camo addition)Round 3) 14.10 Commandos,3 ZOMG 15.1 T.O.M,F.R.E.D and H.A.R.R.Y(Only Towers that have special effects on bloons) 16.1 Zomg,50 Rainbows and 300 Greens(Only towers that have colors of a ZOMG and a BFB can participate) 17.1 Bronze Bloon,20 Mirrior Bloons(Towers with Brown and Black Projectiles cant Damage bloons) 18.20 of every from red to rainbow(ONLY Glave lords can attack) 19.1 BFB(Towers that participate must be 2-4 20.A.R.I.A AND S.P.I.C.A(Towers that have the boss' name AND color can participate)is rewarded 21.1000000 Reds(Bomb towers can participate whilst GLAVE richochets cant) 22.Covert Collapsing(100 Every camos)(Same Rules as round 13) 23.Rainbow rage(1 Red,1 Orange,1 Yellow,1 Green, 1 Blue, 1 Indigo,1 Violet, 20 Rainbow)(Towers that have AT LEAST 1 Color of the rainbow must be upgraded to 1-2 By the end of the round,Others are sold) 24.25 Greens(Same rules as Round 6 25.Its Super Bloon(1 Super Bloon(Mini boss))(Same rules as Check point 2) 26.Poterie Panic(2000 Ceramics)(AT LEAST 1 monkey sniper must pop a FULL(The bloon itself and ALL its Childern)Ceramic Bloon) 27.5 super bloons (same rules as round 6) 28.1 spanwer BFB (only towers with BFB colors) 29.20 camo ceramic (camo towers must be saled) (note: you can use road spikes to kill camos) 30. Checkpoint 3(1 B.L.I.T.Z.) only 4/2 or 2/4 towers can atack ,other towers must be sold)is rewarded 31. 1 coconut (only darts can hurt coconut) 32. 5 BLITZ (bomb tower only can hurt) 33. 50 charge (5 ninja monkeys only)(ninja monkeys can only atack) 34.Blue blast(3000 Blues and 20 MOABs)(Monkeys that have the blue color must be 2-2,Others are sold) Category:Special Missions